


MARKHYUCKFEST 2018 : CLAIMING

by markhyuckfest



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: FANFEST, Fanart, Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest
Summary: May the odds be ever in your favor, good luck on getting the prompt you want!!! - Mods xo





	MARKHYUCKFEST 2018 : CLAIMING

Hello, guys! **NOW IS THE TIME**!!!!!!! The fun part of fanfest!!!! (And of course we are also excited about this!) Have you guys checked the prompt sheet? Got any prompts that catch your attention?

 

> Claiming will start from today;  **September 3rd, 2018 12.00 a.m KST until 19th of December, 2018 12.00 a.m KST!!**

 

But before we get to the fun part, here are some things to remember :

 

  1. This is a MARKHYUCK fanfestival, so the fic that you write or the art you draw **has to have MARKHYUCK as their main pairing**. Other than that, we allow your creativity to explore more about the prompt you claim~ **The minimal word count is 2,500 words.**
  2. Don’t forget to read through the [rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648393) before claiming any prompts!
  3. This is not an exchange. So, those who submitted prompt(s) before is not obligated to write one fic or draw one fanart for this fest. And those who didn’t submit any prompt, is also allowed to write or draw for this fest.
  4. Claiming will be on a first come first serve basis. You have the option to include **your top three favourite prompt choices** , so if your first choice has already been claimed, you will get your second choice, and so on.
  5. You are allowed to claim your own prompt. But, the rules in number (4) is applied and we can’t guarantee that you’ll get your own prompt.
  6. You are allowed to claim more than one prompt! That’ll be highly welcomed. **BUT, you have to claim only one prompt at a time**. You will be allowed to claim another prompt after you have submitted your work with the previous prompt, and so on. There is no limit on how many works you can submit, as long as you finish whatever you're working on before you claim another prompt. Please inform us and we'll send the final submission format to you.
  7. If you want to change your prompt anytime, please tell us immediately! And then you can follow the claiming procedure again to claim another prompt.
  8. And if you want to drop out of the fest, please tell us immediately too!  Dropped prompts will be ready for claiming once again.
  9. **There is NO drop out date. BUT you have to inform us** if you want to drop out from this fest. Dropped prompts will be ready for claiming once again.
  10. **Those who sign up for medium fic** ( >5,000 - 7,500 words) has to submit check-in during short fic submission period on 17th of October 2018. 
  11. **Those who sign up for long fic** (>7,500 words) has to submit check-in during medium fic submission period on 14th of November 2018. There is no minimal word count, just send us your current work to know that you’re still participating in our fest.
  12. **No check-in for those who sign for short fic and fanarts.**
  13. **In case we don't receive your check-in at the designed date,** we will give you  THREE WEEKS from the check in date to give you chance to inform us or send your check in. **If in more than three weeks we don't hear anything from you** , your claimed prompt will be dropped without waiting for your confirmation.
  14. **In case you have sent in your claiming form but you don't receive any confirmation email from us within 48 hours, please drop us a DM so we can re-check.**
  15. You’re allowed to say whether you’re joining the fest or not on your social medias etc. **BUT, please refrain from revealing/discussing your prompts.** We’d like to keep the writers anonymous till the reveals~
  16. **If you want extension** , please also tell us! We'll do our best to accomodate you.
  17. **Please please take note carefully about the submission date for short, medium, long fic. And also for fanart :**


  * Short Fic Submission Period and Medium Fic Check-In  : 17th October 2018 
  * Medium Fic Submission Period and Long Fic Check-In : 14th November 2018
  * Long Fic Submission Period : 19th December 2018
  * Fanart Submission Period : ANYTIME; Deadline : 19th December 2018


  1. **CLAIMING CLOSES ON DECEMBER 19th 2018 12.00am KST.**



  
  


> Haven't seen our prompt archive? Click the link here to go to our prompt sheet! ["PROMPT SHEET"](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1p64zJfJ5iZKtO9UZz1p2_SdRfi31zS9sCV9JeYXp4cU/edit?usp=sharing)

 

> Already picked your TOP 3 prompts? Click the link here to go to our claiming form! ["CLAIMING FORM"](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeI1LTYamGJElingPsFC5Tj0yigP90dxtYDF5ZiSfS8BczqXg/viewform?fbzx=-7378344512448599000) (will be opened tonight 3rd September 2018 on 12am KST) 

After claiming, you can just sit and wait for us to send you a confirmation email regarding the prompt you get! Thank you for your interest and see you!!

 

Lots of love, 

 

 

Mods xoxo

  
  
  



End file.
